creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
In Your Head/ITA
Quante volte hai mentito a te stesso? Quante volte hai dato la colpa al vento? Alle fronde degli alberi, agli spifferi, che infiltrano e si insinuano, attraverso le porte logore e cigolanti, ti carpiscono e gelano, lungo la pelle. Eppure lo hai visto. Per un attimo fugace, con la coda dell’occhio. Rantola nel buio, dove non giunge lo sguardo. Sogghigna, non visto, mentre torni ignaro alle tue faccende, preso dallo schermo luminoso. E intanto il canto dei grilli si fa flebile, smorto, ammutolisce. Corre un brivido, lungo la schiena, di ghiaccio; un freddo atipico per una notte d’estate,sarà il caso di accostare la finestra. Ti alzi con fare circospetto, con la cautela di chi sente gli occhi addosso, nel silenzio della notte, nella penombra di quelle quattro mura strette e grigie. La pesante imposta richiede qualche sforzo, chiudendosi malvolentieri. Ti volti verso il letto. Buio. Dicono che vi sia un confine a quanto un uomo possa sopportare. Si può morire di indicibile dolore, si può morire attanagliati dall’orrore; un orrore inumano e informe, frutto dei miasmi mefitici di un abisso di follia, che si nasconde alle nostre spalle. Tendiamo a confinare gli orrori nei meandri della terra, nelle fosse remote del Tartaro; ci illudiamo di poterlo relegare ai confini del mondo lontano da noi. Ma l’orrido ci compenetra, fetido eviscera e mesto assale carnefice e boia cieco e pazzo. Lacera, mastica, flagella e tritura; con infiniti e deformi denti da mille bocche contorte e viscide. Il dolore è inumano, non c’è morte che salvi dal supplizio della carne, del macello delle ossa frantumate scricchiolanti sotto le bocche malate mugolanti come cani malati; artigli affusolati recidono e scavano la carne viva e calda che si sfalda e si corrode nel connubio del dolore e della morte. Una morte temuta che diventa desiderio di morte, di liberazione dal dolore imperituro e incessante delle spoglie mortali maciullate e sanguinanti dalle fauci fetide e rantolanti dell’orrore amorfo e atroce. Il letto è disfatto, raccapezzi il lenzuolo malamente, coricandoti turbato in una notte senza stelle. Ripeti tra te e te che la tua immaginazione è la tua rovina, che le tue informi e cupe fantasie devono restare relegate nella tua testa. D’altronde, si verrebbe a sapere, se qualcuno tutto d’un tratto, venisse trovato fatto in pezzi senza causa, si muore per cause reali, bisogna temere i vivi e non le fandonie dell’intelletto. Quante volte hai mentito a te stesso? Quante volte hai rigirato la testa nel cuscino dando la colpa al vento? Quante volte hai incolpato la tua immaginazione? Quella perfetta macchina di orrori nella tua testa, così veri che sembrano reali. Reali, davanti all’intelletto. Ogni anno centoventimila persone muoiono d’infarto. Altri hanno la sfortuna di rimanere in coma. Z Ai nostri occhi sembra una morte veloce, naturale, comprensibile. Tuttavia... ---- English Translation How many times have you lied to yourself? How many times have you blamed the wind? The branches of the trees, the drafts, which infiltrate and creep in, through worn and squeaky doors, they catch you and freeze your skin. And yet you saw it. For a fleeting moment, out of the corner of your eye. It wheezes in the dark, farther than the eye can see. It grins, unseen, as you, oblivious, go back to your chores, your attention caught by the luminous screen. Meanwhile, the sound of the crickets becomes faint, dull and silent. A shiver runs down the back, now as cold as ice; an atypical cold for a summer night, it's the case to close the window. You stand up cautiously, with the caution of someone who feels he is being watched, in the silence of the night, in the shadows of those four narrow and gray walls. The heavy shutter requires some effort, reluctantly closing. You turn to the bed. Darkness. They say there is a line to how much a man can bear. You can die of indescribable pain, you can die gripped by horror; an inhuman and shapeless horror, fruit of the mephitic miasmas of an abyss of madness, which hides behind us. We tend to confine the horrors in the depths of the earth, in the remote pits of Tartarus; we delude ourselves that we can relegate it to the borders of the world, away from us. But the horrible penetrates us, fetid, it eviscerates and sad, it assailes and blind and mad executioner. It tears, chews, scourges, and shreds; with infinite and deformed teeth from a thousand twisted and slimy mouths. The pain is inhuman, there is no death to relieve from the torture of the flesh, of the slaughter of the shattered bones creaking under the sick mouths whining like sick dogs; tapered claws sever and dig the live and warm flesh that flakes and corrodes in the marriage of pain and death. A dreaded death that becomes desire for death, for the release from the undying and incessant pain of the mortal remains mangled and bleeding by the fetid and rattling jaws of the amorphous and atrocious horror. The bed is unmade, you spread the sheet badly, lying upset in a starless night. You repeat to yourself that your imagination is your downfall, that your shapeless and dark fantasies must remain confined in your head. On the other hand, they would know, if someone all of a sudden were to be found to be in pieces without a cause, that people die for real causes, we must fear the living and not the lies of the intellect. How many times have you lied to yourself? How many times have you turned your head in the pillow blaming the wind? How many times have you blamed your imagination? That perfect machine of horrors in your head, so vivid that they seem real. Real, in front of the intellect. One hundred twenty thousand people die of heart failure every year. Others have the misfortune to remain in a coma. To our eyes it seems a quick, natural, understandable death. However... Category:AltLang Category:Reality